


Falling

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Digital Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The soft tingle spread through Draco's hand and up his arm, and he left his fingers in contact with the warm skin, not wanting to lose the connection.</i> - oldenuf2nb's holiday story "Early Bird", Chapter One which can be found <a href="http://oldenuf2nb.livejournal.com/369837.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/gifts).



[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8299821306/)

**Author's Note:**

> Little Olivia, an orphan at Freddie's House, has fallen head over heels for Harry. I do believe Pediatric Healer Malfoy has as well. Believe me, we fangirls get you. Harry is our soft spot too. ;)


End file.
